Henrik Bedevil, the Queen's Protector
by unwritten-by-fate
Summary: Henrik Bedevil, an ordinary blacksmith to the public's eyes turned as Elsa's personal bodyguard. Henrik is a man of many talents, and because of this, the Snow Queen of Arendelle has fallen irrevocably in love. Further challenges awaits as they both deal with tragic lost, new enemies, and the ultimate fight for their love. Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or any of its characters
1. Chapter 1: The Vagabond

From the auburn sky, with the wind howling through the trees and sails, a man with a simple look of a mere vagabond, and limited satchel, he joined the crew of the biggest ship that would sail through the seven seas. He went aboard and sets his things down near the haul. He watched as the shore slowly disappeared from view, and into a new journey across the ocean, but knowing where he would end up, he mostly enjoyed the journey, rather than getting to his destination.

He leaned on the ledge and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the wind as it carries the scent of the salty sea. He reminisces on his years of travel, but he would always come back to the memory of him when he was still a wee lad. No parents, no family, he was alone from the very beginning. Begging for change and spare food, it was how he survived. But he then remembered a certain memory, for which without him, he would not have been the man he is today.

_It was the crack of dusk, a young boy, not even in his teen years, lies down on the cold and wet ground, holding a small cup. Dirt on his limbs and body, even his face was covered. His hair was a mess, and twigs and weed grasses would stick out to it. His stomach rumbles demanding supplements he lacks. He's breathing rugged, struggling to steady from the cold wintery night. He was only wearing rags, for he outgrew the only clothes he had. He sets the cup down and blew into his palms, trying to bring heat in one part of his shivering body._

_He then heard a noise in a nearby Smith's shed. He looked up and saw three large men trying to break the lock of the door in the shed. The boy, knowing that the owner was not around, and knowing that the old man was a kind-hearted one; he didn't take a second in standing up, grabbing the nearest branch he could lift, and calling out to the robbers. They all turned to him, and the smirks and grin that was given to the boy were all but menacing. The young boy felt fear, but he wanted to stand his ground. He picked up a pebble and threw it to the nearest one._

_They charged at him with mighty fists and blades. But he had his size for an advantage. He was swift as he dodged their every movement and attack. He used the branch in his hand to hit one of them, but his luck ran out when one of them kicked him so hard that he flew off to the shed, cracking the window, before falling to the ground with a hard thud. The men were slowly approaching the young boy, who is starting to think that it may be his last day on this earth._

_But luckily enough, the Blacksmith heard the commotion from his home, and charged in to save the boy. The young little boy stayed conscious enough to watch as the old man fought off the three larger men, defeating them within the next few moments, before darkness took over and exhaustion filled the boy's body._

_He woke up the next day with the unfamiliar sensation of being in a warm and clean bed; with a roof over his head, and four walls. But he felt a familiar sore all throughout his body, as he slowly got up from the bed he was at. He had bandages all over his bruises and cuts, from where he was also not familiar with. The old man came beside him, placing a bowl of soup on the bedside table, with two pieces of bread. The old man knew, from the look in the boy's eyes that he was hungry and hasn't eaten for days._

_"Here," he placed the bowl in front of him, as the spoon was already in the soup. "Be careful it's hot." He said, as the boy started to dig in. He also handed him a piece of the bread, and the boy ate it in a swift. The old man gave a small chuckle. "Eat slow, child, you'll choke." _

_The boy looked up at the man with a mild smile on his face. "How is your shed?" he asked._

_"My shed?" the boy nodded. "Well, it's good, untouched, thanks to you." The boy lightly nodded, before going back to eating. "What is your name?" he asked._

_The boy hesitated a bit, before speaking. "Henrik…"_

_The older man smiled at young Henrik. "My name is Danko."_

_"I know." the boy said, as the older man gave a confused look. "I would sometimes stay behind your forge to acquire heat from the cold nights. And I would overhear people talking to you."_

_"Where are your parents?"_

_Henrik looked down and away from the man's look. He had a solemn face, indicating the worst of the answer to his question. "I do not know. I don't remember them. They left me, or died, but…" he took a deep breath, putting a strong face on, before looking up to Danko. "I survived on my own."_

_"That you did, child." Danko smiled. "I want to thank you for preventing those men into stealing from me. You were not obligated to, but you still gave it your best."_

_Henrik looked down, disappointed at himself. "But it was not enough…"_

_Danko sighed and placed the bowl back to the table. "Yes, that is true." He started. "But it doesn't really matter how well or how skilled we fight, it's what we are fighting for that matters." Henrik looked up to the wise man. "Do you have something to fight for?"_

_Henrik looked around the small room. It was a cabin, with candle lights lit from every corner, there was even a small fireplace keeping them warm for the winter. In the bed he was at, there was a big, warm blanket that houses half of his body, protecting it from the cold weather._

_He smiled. "A home…" he said with confidence, before turning back to the old man. "I want to fight for a home."_

_Danko didn't hesitate to smile. "Good answer."_

_Over the course of the years, Danko sheltered the young man into his home, welcoming him as his own. He trained the young boy into mastering the arts of being a Blacksmith. He was a very talented man, and Danko saw it from the moment he saw the boy took a stand and stood his ground. Danko saw incredible progress from teaching him basic education into training him as his young protégé. Henrik became the son he never had the chance to have, and Danko became Henrik's father figure. They were close as it gets and everyone in the small village knew._

_For almost a decade, the two were inseparable. Danko did a great job into raising Henrik into a fine, strong man, with a very warm and loving personality. Henrik became a well-mannered man, and Danko has never been more proud of him. He was skilled, not just in crafting metal, but also his way with the sword and combat. Danko taught him everything the wise man knew, so when he had nothing left to teach him, he decided that it was time for Henrik to leave and become his own man; to become the man greater than himself. _

_One day, while Henrik was sharpening the swords, Danko, who was holding his staff for it to help him walk, watched the young man doing work. He smiled and suddenly opened his mouth to give news of his final decision._

_"Henrik, my boy." He called, so the man turned around, lifting his face cover._

_"Yes, Danko?" he asked, placing the chisel down._

_"If I request something of you, even if it is the most peculiar form, would you accept it and take it into action?"_

_Henrik, confused and unraveled, removed his gloves, while walking towards him. "I do not understand." He stopped in front of the old man. Henrik grew up, taller than Danko, and his body was well-worked._

_"I want you to travel, my boy, see the world." He started to explain it to the young man. "Learn from the different places you could possibly reach. I have done everything that I can, I have taught you all that I know, but you are still growing._

_"Danko, I am not leaving you here."_

_Danko sighed as he slowly got up, using his staff for support. He faced him once more, and gave a smile as he placed a hand on Henrik's shoulder. "You need not to worry about me, young boy. I have lived far from what I have expected. But you, my boy, you have so much potential and I see great things in you." Henrik started shaking his head in disagreement. "I will not accept you back here until you become a man of your own."_

_"Danko,"_

_"I am serious, Henrik. I want you to travel. Go and experience the world for what it truly is. And when you have enough, come back and show me what you have become." And with that, Henrik planned his travels. He packed lightly, with little silver and gold in his person, before marching off the another land. He dared not to look back for Danko was watching him as he leaves._

_For four years, Henrik experienced many possible things that he thought not of doing. He learned so much, and even took notes in bringing Danko at a certain place, once he returns. He was acquainted with several of people in the different lands that he visited. Working for food and shelter was all he did as he applied for labor in different employments. He could boldly admit that he was different from before as he experienced the good and the great, but also the bad and the worst of what the world can heave._

Now in present time, Henrik decided that he would find a place where he could permanently settle with Danko. He wants to bring the old man to a peaceful place where they could reside, until the end of Danko's days. He wants nothing but peace and harmony for the man's remaining years, and he plans to work hard for it. Henrik took the next ship leaving at that moment, not knowing where, but also not caring, for he was in an adventure. He has nothing on his but a few spare clothes, three chiseled silver, and his sword for his own defense.

To remain in the ship, he would have to work, where he has no problem in. He labored for food and shelter anytime, and he was already experienced. He was quiet amongst the crew members, not sharing his pasts to anyone. From the week's journey, he knew that the moment he arrives in the land, he would have to search for a job and a place to stay in. But luckily, his skills can take him in a lot of labor jobs, and there is almost a possibility that he would sleep in a bed with warm blankets even if it was just for one night.

As the sun rose from the mountains, the ship finally sailed in the fjord of the snowy kingdom. "Crew, set sails to shore, welcome to Arendelle!" he heard the Captain of the ship as they were getting nearer the place of white and blue.

Henrik was amazed at the sight of the kingdom. Though at this season, it was covered in snow, he was still astonished at the large beaming castle. He looked ahead and saw the town with the houses' and buildings' roofs was nursing blankets of snow; the warmth it was giving out was never amiss. He saw the guard posts as they passed it, entering the lively kingdom of Arendelle.

Henrik, while holding on to his satchel, felt the cold breeze on his skin, as per knowing that his tattered look and frayed clothing would not fit in the land, he sought the opportunity to look for decent clothes in the small cabins. He was only wearing a black starched long-sleeved shirt, faded dark colored pants, and boots. But it was not enough to buffer the cold breeze among the lands. It was a good thing that spring is about to come in a few weeks' time.

The ship docked at the fjord and sets their sails down. The crews were all excited to set foot on the land, and make their way around the town. Henrik waited until the small bridge way was set, before the crew started pouring out of the ship. Henrik blended in with the crowd, as he did not want to attract any attention to himself.

He went straight through the marketplace where there was a large clock tower in the middle of it. The town's people, probably used to the cold and airy draught were doing everyday work, labor, and chores. Henrik also noticed how people around him were so happy and lively with each other. They were all smiling, greeting and even having casual conversations with one another when they would pass by some small shops and stores.

He looked around the place, and found a small flower shop with an old woman, as she was arranging her bouquets. He slowly walked over, gripping his satchel, and easing his breath as he was starting to get cold. He stopped behind the old lady. "Excuse me." He said, making the lady turn around to meet him.

"Oh dear boy, are you cold?" she immediately noticed from his lack of garments for the season, and his slowly paling skin from his foggy breath. "Wait here." She told him, causing him to be a bit confused as she hurriedly went behind her stall. She took out a dark colored, thick looking poncho, with a hood. "Here, this will warm you up." She opened it up and placed it over Henrik's head, and pulling it down for him.

"Are you really going to lend me your blanket?" he asked, amazed at the woman's kindness.

"You need it more than I do, my boy." She gave a warm smile.

"Uh," Henrik couldn't help but return the smile, and bow lightly. "I am forever thankful, kind lady." He said, before straightening up his posture. "May I ask if there is a Blacksmith's shed here in town?"

"Oh yes, Russel's place," She turned around and pointed north. "You go straight up to the Town Square, and then on the left you'll see set of stairs, you go up there and when you get to the top, on your right, you'll see Russel's shop, because in front there is a pub and inn."

Henrik bowed once more. "Thank you very much." He said, and looked back up to the old lady. "I will someday return the favor, I give you my word."

"Oh my dear boy, there are people here that would do the same as I did." She gave another warm smile. "Welcome to Arendelle."

Henrik gave an earnest smile before walking to the direction the woman told him. He went straight up, and got to the Town Square, from where he guessed because people are all around it. Some were entertaining the people with their dances, and puppeteering. Henrik smiled as he watched the kids harmlessly playing swords. He saw the set of stairs and went up to the flights. He reached the top, and the old woman was right, he turned to the right and saw the Smith's shed from the heat of the forge and light it's giving out. He walked over to it, and saw that there was indeed a pub in front. And he recalled that it was also an inn, so he made a note to ask the owner for a room, if there is any of it available.

He went straight to the Smith's shed and knocked at the door, and the Blacksmith himself peaked out the bare window. "Yes, how can I help you, lad?" a man, middle-aged, red-haired, coal marked skin on his face, and hands dirtied and calloused, asked the young man.

"Are you the Blacksmith?" Henrik asked.

"That I am, Russel Swan. How may I be of service to you, young laddie?"

"My name is Henrik Bedevil, and actually, I want to offer my service." He said, and evidently, the older man in front of him was interested in the offer. "I am new in town, and I would like to have a job here as a Blacksmith. I have experience, for I have been a blacksmith in the village I grew up in."

"You look like it too." He said, before opening the door to the young man. "Welcome, lad." Henrik didn't hesitate to come inside, finally feeling the warm gust the forge was giving out. "I'm glad someone finally came, I need another pair of hands here too, yah know."

Henrik gave a small chuckle. "I'm glad. I thought I would have a hard time looking for a job here."

"Oh no, young lad, here in Arendelle, you will never have a hard time in labor, for we need all that we can get. It's a big town here yah see." Henrik placed his things down and went to the fire place to warm up. "Where are yah from?"

"I'm a traveler. I've been travelling for years now." Russel nodded, as he was getting Henrik's supposed apron. "But I grew up in a small village, far away from your land, I supposed." He said, turning to the older gentleman.

"So, you don't have place to sleep yet, do yah laddie?" Henrik shook his head. "Well, my friend Gunter owns that pub and inn right there." he pointed outside the window and to the small building outside. "Maybe he can give you a place to stay, it's cheap too."

Henrik nodded. "People here are so nice and welcoming." He said, making the older man chuckle and amuse.

"Yes, well, here in Arendelle, my boy, we've been through rough times together." Henrik turned to him. "It would be best to keep to ourselves, but it's a cold land, best to give a warm welcome." He said as Henrik gave an appreciative look. "Alright, laddie, you know your way around." He started. "When would you like to start?" Henrik gave a smile.

Weeks turned up and from the new guy in town to the most demanded Blacksmith in the area; Henrik was doing a great job in recreating and refurbishing the shed. He made a good impression to a lot of people for he would give them the same appreciated and well-respected manner they give him. Russel was proud that he hired the man on the spot, because there were absolutely no regrets to his decision.

Gunter, the pub and inn owner gave Henrik a room, and for Russel, he would only charge Henrik with half the price, for Henrik also does labor for the man. Gunter was the same age as Russel; they were friends from the beginning as they build up their businesses together.

Henrik was enjoying his time in Arendelle's town, because he was most likely acquainted with his costumers. He became well-known from his skills, but yet his actual past remains a mystery to them. Russel became honored when they started repairing the Arendelle Guards' weapon and armors, for which he was very thankful to Henrik.

The young man was starting to build up his life, and soon, he will have enough to support his father figure. He just needs more time before he will go back to the small village and fetch the old man.


	2. Chapter 2: God save the Queen

"It was summer. The coronation was to take place as Queen Elsa turned 21 and she would be officially crowned the Royal ruler of Arendelle." Russel was behind the table as Henrik was resting from the long day they had from the multiple orders. "At a young age, it was said that she could control ice and snow. It was remarkable actually, but the family hid it from the people, for they know that some of us do not think the same. It was like this, from years before they closed the gates." They looked out the window. "They were all joyful and emerged with their town's people. But one night, something happened and they just closed the gates, they lessened their staff and help; leaving only a few, with the guards outside. It was like that you see, until the coronation."

"What happened in the coronation?" the young man asked.

"Eternal winter happened…" Henrik sat up straight, while listening well to the story, for he asked after weeks in staying in town. Curiosity got the best of him, as he was hearing rumors and stories with the Queen of the lands. He hasn't seen her as of yet, but only her portraits, and he could admit that the Queen was indeed a true beauty. He lets Russel continue the story. "There was an argument that happened in the Coronation Ball, but as I remember it, the Queen unleashed her powers from the distress, and ran out to the Northern Mountain."

"How long did the winter last?"

"Only for a few days, laddie." He said. "Princess Anna went out to look for her, while Prince Hans of the Southern Isles was left to manage the kingdom."

"Who is he?"

"A very diabolical prince, that's one way to describe him." Henrik gave a nod as Russel continued. "To cut the whole story short, me boy. Queen Elsa was taken back here, and Prince Hans tried to kill both the young Queen and the Princess, but he didn't succeed. Queen Elsa brought summer back and the gates were opened, and it stayed opened." Henrik gave a small smile. "The bond between sister strengthened at that moment. And the appreciation of the town for the young Queen's powers was adjusted."

"Did she master it?"

"Well, she can control it." He clarified. "No more Wintery summers now," the older man chuckled, as Henrik followed for a small one. "Alright, now, what do you say about getting fresh wood for the furnace, eh?" Henrik laughed a bit, and gave a nod, before grabbing the axe, and removing his apron.

Spring finally came around them, and Henrik was thankful for that. He can now where his normal clothes in getting wood for Russel. He travels through the town, and out the gates and to the forest to get fresh wood from. He would greet people around him as they would to him as well, and would be on their merry way. Henrik wasn't talkative, especially about himself. He would give the basics from where he was from and what he does for living. It was how he wanted it. He was private when it came to himself, because from everything that he's been through, he didn't want anyone's pity or sympathy. The hardship he went through was his lessons that made him into the man he is now. He was proud of it.

After half an hour or so of walking, he finally arrived in the Arendelle Forest, where he only brought with him is his axe, and sword in case of an unexpected attack. He was wearing simple clothes, one that a regular blacksmith would wear. But he was a simple man, with a liking of the color black. He picked a tree big enough to sustain the furnace and warm them up, but small enough for him to carry back in town. When he finally found one in the middle of the forest after minutes of searching through, he started to chop it with his axe.

At the other side of the forest, there was a woman, platinum blonde hair, braided through and falling over her shoulder, blue sparkling loose dress that curved her natural figure, and pale white skin, as her pink lips and rosy cheeks compliments her ocean blue eyes. She was releasing snowflakes, hitting a tree, through her finger tips. She smiled as she has complete control over her aiming, and all throughout her powers.

She uses the forest to practice, so that she would not harm anyone in town. But little did she know that there was a man finally pushing the tree trunk down, and starting on to cut the trunk in half for an easy carry. Near the place where the young Queen was, there were men surrounding her every exit, but from the woman's perspective she was not aware of the planned ambush.

Henrik finally chopped the tree trunk in half and sheathed his axe. He started to carry half of the trunk, as on for later, he would come back to get the other one. He placed the trunk on his shoulder, and was about to go on his way when a snowflake dropped on his arm. He frowned in confusion as he knew that it was already in the middle of spring. He looked up and saw the clouds forming but only above the forest grounds. He started looking around and immediately deduced that the snow Queen was nearby.

Elsa didn't want to hurt anyone. She didn't want anyone to suffer from her powers. She tries her very best to control it as much as she could to evade the situation where she would have to use it. But when she is surrounded with bandits, outnumbering her from a ratio of one and five; she doesn't have any more options. In action, she sends blocks of ice to shield her away from the men, as their devious smirks and scheming eyes follow her every movement.

She runs, but the men were swift to cover her way out. There were wicked chuckles and menacing tastes as they closed her in. Elsa didn't bring any guards with her, for she wanted to be alone while practicing her powers. But it was a mistake that she now realized as one of them took a hold of her from behind. She struggled on her feet, but the man was bigger and stronger than her. They would be guessed as men living off of meat for supplements and dietaries.

One of them took out a knife, ready to cut through her dress, when in a swift as the winds blowing through the leaves of the tree, a small dagger was thrown trapping the knife from its tug, flying off from the man's hand. Six pair of eyes turned to the other side, as Henrik, with an axe strapped on his waist and a sword sheathed behind him.

"Let her go, and your lives will be spared." He said in complete confidence, but the men did not see it as it was, for they gave a barking laughter.

"Take him out." The one holding the young queen ordered, and three of them charged at Henrik.

Henrik took a deep breath before sliding down and across from one of the beefy men's swing, standing up completely, and kicking the man's behind, causing him to tumble and hit the tree. He blocked the other man's arm with his, and with his other, he sends a strong blow on the man's chin. Henrik then turn around in time to block a kick that the third man sent him, and using the bandit's knee, he jumped and kicked his face, sending him down.

Elsa and the other two bandits were completely shocked at his skills, as three men were aching on the ground. The man holding the young Queen then sends his last ally to take him on, so the bandit unsheathed his sword and swung at the young man.

"Look out!" Elsa yelled.

Henrik anticipating this, unsheathed his sword from behind, clashing with the bandit's sword. He waved it off, and turned around in time to strike another blow. Elsa was entirely amazed at the man's movements, he was swift, strong, and his movements were counted for. Finally, he sends the man down and took a stand in front of Elsa and the last bandit.

"Let her go." He calmly spoke, as he was not giving off any hints if he was tired.

"Fine," the bandit threw Elsa to the side and unsheathed his sword. The other men started to stand up, unsheathing their swords as well.

Elsa was terrified for the man, but she stood up as well, and took a stand beside him. "What is your name?" she asked, as she was in her fighting stance, covering his side.

"I don't think this is the right place for that, your majesty." He said, in complete formality.

"Shut your craps," the might be leader said, before they all lunged at the two of them.

Henrik, as best he could, blocked every sword that would go through the young woman, as she was using her powers to knock them back. The young man was swift with his movements, careful of not misleading even one sword that would harm the young woman. Henrik was a bit rusted, knowing that he hadn't had the need to fight for months, so in answer to that, he was wounded, but for only a couple cuts on his back and arms. Using his axe, he managed to throw off one or two of the swords that he clashed with, and in his advantage, he had the opportunity, to knock three of them down to the ground, as Elsa used her powers to blow the last two away.

Both of the young fighters were clearly exhausted, from Elsa using her powers excessively, and to Henrik receiving multiple cuts.

"Are you alright?" he asked the young ruler.

"Yes, how about you?" she turned to him and saw his wounds. "You're hurt," she stated.

"It's quite manageable, your majesty, nothing to worry about." He gave a light smile.

Elsa's guards finally arrived, from where Henrik saw the chance to hide away and run through the forest. He did not want any attention from anyone in the town. Elsa turned to look for him, but he was gone in a flash. She went off to look for him, but the guards insisted that she should return to the castle and be aided. Elsa, failed in her search, gave a heave of sigh before walking with the guards and the arrested bandits.

"Your majesty, what happened?" her Captain of the guards, Ford Russo, asked, as Elsa was on a horse.

"Well, as you can see Captain, there were five bandits that attacked me, but…" she looked out to the forest. "A man came to my aid…"

"A man, your majesty?" she nodded, turning back to the captain.

"Yes, a young man…" she looked down as she remembered his face. "He didn't get to tell me his name."

"What does this man look like, your highness?"

"Young, probably close to my age, he has a relatively normal height for a man. He has a muscularly tanned built from years of training he must've had because he was very skilled in fighting with the way of the sword." She then remembered the moment when the man first came out from the behind the tree, and took his stand. "He has dark brunet hair and his eyes are like emeralds."

"Pardon, your majesty?" she snapped out from her reminisces.

"I meant he has green eyes."

"Hmm, I don't recall anyone with that description from our town, your grace."

"He must be new then…"

Henrik returned to where he placed the trunk down, and gathered enough strength to carry the large wood, going back to town. He was thankful that the cuts weren't visible from his black clothing; he managed to pass by the guarded gates without attracting unwanted attention. He returned to the shed, placing the trunk on their spacious field, where they would cut lumber. He sat down on the trunk, and rested for a while, knowing that since he was behind the shed, no one would see him remove his shirt, revealing multiple scars all over his body, and his current cuts from the previous battle. His body was a bit sore, from the months of not being in a fight.

Elsa came back to her castle, from where the Captain had checked the culprits and made sure that they were locked away in the town's jail cells. Anna was completely worried about her sister, so much to being frantic when she first heard of the news. Elsa was calming her down, as the lady's maids were aiding her, but she was not wounded from the fight. In fact, she couldn't forget the way the man beside her was blocking every possible blow that would come at her.

"Captain Ford said that there was another man involved, Elsa. Who was it?" Anna asked, as she was sitting right next to her sister in her study.

"I don't know. But I do wish to see him again." She said, turning to her sister. "I want to thank him properly for his courage."

"Don't worry, we'll find him. I'll try to find him. I'm good in finding people." She said in complete confidence.

"You found me, remember?" they giggled.

"See, so don't worry, it might take a few days, but I'll find him for you."

"Thank you, Anna." The young princess pulled her sister queen for a hug.

"Just promise me that you'll bring guards next time you travel to the woods to practice?" Elsa sighed.

"I just don't want to hurt anyone."

"Hey," Anna pulled away and placed two hands on Elsa's shoulder. "You won't hurt anyone. You have control now, remember?" Elsa gave a light smile, before nodding.

Anna was asking around from the guard posts leading to the forest, and to the gates in their castle, but based on the description that Elsa gave them; Anna thought that it would be best if she would start at the docks, knowing that the man was new in town, no one could possibly know him well. But from Anna's instinct in finding people, she asked the first person that anyone would ask for directions; an old lady by the flower stand.

"Excuse me," she asked, as she stopped behind the much older woman.

The old lady turned around and was a bit shocked that the Royal Princess was before her. She bowed immediately and showed grace. "Your majesty,"

"Please rise," Anna said with a gentle smile. "I would like to ask about someone."

"Of course, your majesty, how may I be of service?"

"I was thinking if you know a young man, he might be new here in town, but he is young, muscular built, um, dark brown hair, and a little tanned?"

"Oh, you must be talking about Henrik," she said.

"Henrik?" the young woman was in joy of having a lead.

"Oh yes, he arrived here in the kingdom not too long ago. He is very nice." The old woman smiled as she remembered the young lad. "He works in the Blacksmith's cabin up in town, owned by Russel, and I hear he stays in Gunter's pub." She explained to the young princess. "It was a couple of weeks ago when he arrived here in Arendelle."

"Thank you so much!"

Anna was excited and didn't waste any time in running through town in search of the shed. She ran up the steps, and searched through the people. She walked around before seeing steam coming out of a certain shed. She walked over to the window, but stayed in front of a pub, and she saw a young man, working on metal with his hammer. She recognized him from the description and was in complete joy before running back to the castle.

Henrik was working on the Arendelle guards' sword, and putting last touches to it on the grinding stone. He was wearing his sleeve-less shirt making his cuts visible, but he doesn't mind when people ask about what happened, for him to only tell them that being a blacksmith was hard work. But for Russel, he told him the truth at first the man didn't believe him, but when he heard the Arendelle guards talking about a man that helped the Queen in the forest, that was when he believed the young man.

Elsa, with Captain Ford, and a few Arendelle guards arrived at the shed, where the door was open and so are the windows, so Elsa could fully see the man that save her, working with metal. Russel, who immediately saw the Queen's arrival, greeted her by the door. He bowed and was a bit nervous and worried that they might take Henrik away.

"Your majesty, how may I be of service?" he asked, hoping the Henrik would not hear anything, for he was grinding metal from beside the furnace.

"I would like to speak to Henrik, Mr. Swan." She said, leaving the man with no choice but to obey her command.

Russel went over to Henrik and tapped his bare arms. Henrik turned to grinder off and placed the sword down before pulling his goggles off, letting it hang on his neck. He turned around and finally saw the Queen with a few guards behind her. Henrik turned to Russel, but the man just shrugged, before the younger man walked over to the young woman, while he was using a rag to wipe off some of the coal stains on his skin. He was rugged and dirtied from working at dawn until that moment.

He bowed in front of the woman. "Your majesty,"

"Henrik isn't it?" she asked,

"Yes," he nodded.

Elsa glanced over his physical appearance, and he had visible cuts and bruises from the fight a few days ago. "I didn't have the chance to express my gratitude, for you have disappeared when I was about to."

Henrik glanced at the guards, before turning back to her. "My apologies, your majesty, but I didn't want to catch any attention. But after making sure that you are in safer hands, I did not regret leaving." He wasn't making eye contact with her, but he could admit that her eyes were indeed beautiful.

"You showed remarkable skills for a young man such as yourself."

Henrik gave a smile that lightly flustered the young woman. "I only did what was necessary to save the young Queen."

Elsa returned a smile. "I would like to invite you for lunch today." She said, surprising the man for a bit.

"Your majesty, it would be an honor, but I would not want to burden you with my presence. So I will politely refuse thy majesty's offer."

"I insist, good sir. It would be the least for me to show my gratitude." She said. "I will not take no for an answer."

Henrik finally looked into her eyes, with his gentle look. "Your majesty,"

"Is it a yes?" The man took a while, but eventually nodded. "Great, I'll be looking forward into seeing you again in the castle at noon. Have a nice morning, Henrik." She said before she and the guards left.

Henrik went back to the tables, and sat on the available chair, with a big sigh. Russel was amazed at the encounter, and went over to the young man. "It was never a plan of mine to even dine with the Queen of the lands." He said, while rubbing his temple.

"It's not a plan, Henrik. It's an opportunity." Russel said. "I will let you borrow something to wear because I know that you do not own any formal attire." Henrik looked up at the man. "But you must clean yourself up, take a bath and make sure that there is neither grease nor coal on you when you leave."

"Russel, I do not even know how to act in front of Royalty."

"Be yourself, Henrik. You are a well-mannered man; you need not to act any different." Henrik heaved a sigh once more. "Now off you go and clean up, I will bring the clothes to your room."

Henrik stood up and nodded. "Thank you, Russel. I am truly grateful."

"That's how the Queen feels, but I am only lending you clothes; imagine when you save a life?" Henrik got his point, and agreed to the circumstance. "Now go, laddie."


	3. Chapter 3: Dining with Royalty

Henrik, from the years that he's been travelling, never prepared this much until now. Russel brought his finest suit in Gunter's inn, and Gunter then lets him borrow his bathroom, because Henrik's was small. Henrik then stood in front of the mirror and took a deep breath, skimming through his appearance. He was wearing a white tunic, with a black vest and dark colored pants. He wore his boots that Russel washed for him. He tried to manage his hair, because it was sticking out on different directions, but he coped with just brushing it up.

He left the inn and went straight to the shed, where Russel immediately took notice on the man. "Ho-ho-ho, laddie… You look like a Lord or a Duke?" Henrik gave a light self-conscious chuckle as he puts his hands inside his pockets. "Just remember, lad." He said as he leaned on the windowsill. "When it comes to eating and with the silverware, start from the outside and work your way to the last."

"Well, I read a few books about dining and the conversations, but I haven't actually dined with Royalty."

"Well for us common folks, who has, right?" he noticed that Henrik was a bit uneasy. "Do you have something with Royalty, Henrik? Or are you really just nervous to dine with the most beautiful Queen in the world?" Henrik nervously chuckled for a bit, as he took a deep breath.

"I'm not much for attention, Russel." He said, looking around the streets. "I try to keep my head low, as much as I could, because I hate casual conversations." Russel laughed in amusement. "But yes, it is also because I am dining with a beautiful woman."

Russel lets out a breath of amusement. "Go now, laddie. It's best not to be late." Henrik sighed as he started walking to the castle's direction. "Best of luck, lad… You deserve it."

Henrik casually walked through the lively streets of the town. Watching and observing through the unrecognized little beauties that people tend to give out as meaningful gestures towards one another. Henrik didn't want to make too many friends, so the only friends he considered are Russel, Gunter, and the old lady, whose name he now learned was Betsy, Grandma Betsy. He was happy with how he was in town. He was known, but not famous. He was respected, but not famed. He was just a guy making his way through life like everyone else in town.

Henrik finally arrived in front of the open gates, where Captain Ford Russo was waiting for him; the man stood tall and proud, as he made his way towards Henrik. He was sporting a moustache, brown hair, stoic facial expression, but in a way, he gives out a soft aura. His uniform was different from the other guards; it was much more formal and notable.

"You must be Henrik." He said, as he stopped in front of the man.

"Yes," he nodded, standing tall as well.

"I just want to express my gratitude towards you, and from how the Queen described it, you have a remarkable set of skills. My name is Captain Ford Russo." He gestured behind him. "Follow me, the Queen instructed me to escort you to their dining area." Henrik gave a nod and followed him, with his hands behind his back, while still showing a well-mannered form. "Where did you train?"

"A lot of places…" he limited.

"Like?" the older man glanced at him, but Henrik wasn't looking at him. "I need to know if my Queen's safety is at risk or not, Sir Henrik."

"Her safety is always at risk, Captain." Henrik finally glanced at him. "It would just depend on her security, on how she is far from that risk."

"Good point," Henrik turned back as they entered the castle from the big doors. Henrik then looked up to see two big chandeliers hanging on each end of the throne room. There were tainted windows, and some regular old windows from the walls, bringing immense light from the outside. Henrik admired the interiors from the carvings on the walls and ceilings to the paintings on the halls. He has much love for art and nature than anyone. He subtly took admiration on the little beauty that he would pass by, taking it in for awe.

They finally arrived, where the double doors were opened; revealing the Royal family, happily sitting at the dining table, while discussing a humorous tale. They all gazed their eyes on the young man beside the Captain. Henrik then noted the young red-headed princess, assuming that she was Princess Anna. Beside the young princess was a blond, muscularly big man, with a rugged look. But his gaze fell on the beautiful, young Queen Elsa.

The family stood up, as Henrik and Ford walked over to the side, where Henrik was gestured to sit beside Elsa, in front of Anna and the blond man. "Thank you, Captain Ford. That would be all." The captain took a bow before walking out of the dining room. Henrik was a bit uneasy in the presence of the Royal family, but he kept himself in check and showed a calm façade like he always does. "Henrik," he slowly turned to the Queen. "Please sit," she said as they all sat down on their chairs.

"I just want to say that you were amazing and I want to thank you for saving my sister." they glanced at Anna, who was giving a welcoming smile at the young man.

"You're very welcome, young princess." He said, before he turned to Elsa. "And I would like to thank your majesty, for this kindly offer."

"I had to persuade you to say yes." She pointed out.

Henrik smiled a bit and looked down. "Your majesty was very persuasive."

Elsa smiled at the man, who wasn't even looking at her straight in the eyes, but she could understand that he was either shy, or just respectful. She signaled the maids to serve their food, and ate quietly, but that was not the case for Anna, who didn't stop to continue her story from before, but she explained to Henrik so that the man could catch up. She went on with the tale until they finished eating. While that, Elsa was taking an observation to the man, as he was quietly listening to the young princess. She noticed that his posture was mannered and that would look like he has experienced dining like a royal before. His behavior was exclusive, but Elsa could see uneasiness from him as well.

She was curious at the man as she wanted to know where he is from, where he trained, and why he chose to live in Arendelle. From the moment she saw him, she knew that the man had nothing but good intentions when he helped her in the forest. But she was very much curious on to whom he truly is, so she made it her goal to get to know the man as much as she could. Curiosity was her very weakness.

"So, Henrik, where are you from?" Anna asked, as Elsa silently gave her thanks.

"I am from a small town, in a faraway land." He said with limitation.

"Which land?" Elsa asked.

Henrik turned to her. "It depends." He said, spiking the confusion from the three people with him on the dining table.

"I don't understand."

"I travel, from one place to another." He explained, but Elsa was still sensing that he was limiting his explanation. "But I decided that I should seek permanence. That is why I ended up here in Arendelle."

"Where did you travel?" Anna asked.

"Around really, um," he looked up. "I don't know if I already travelled the whole world, but I got to a lot of places during the years, and I have witnessed many things, but what I truly loved about it were the beautiful sceneries." He gave a polite, self-conscious smile.

After lunch, Henrik was invited to join them for a walk along the new garden at the courtyard, so who was he to deny a beautiful scenery. Anna and Kristoff, who finally introduced himself to Henrik when they were standing up, were leading the halls, as they were hand in hand skipping merrily on the way to the courtyard. Elsa and Henrik were behind, as the man was trying to look like a dignitary, or in all else, well-mannered.

When they arrived at the doors, the guards opened it, revealing a very beautiful outpost of multiple species of flowers, creating a colorful essence of nature. Elsa turned to Henrik in time to unintentionally witness his expression as he took in the magnificent orchard. She then noticed his change coming back to a calm one. She couldn't help but smile at his softness and appreciation to splendor.

She and Henrik went down the small flight of stairs together, as Henrik now watch the birds flying free on the sky. "From your travels, Henrik," he turned to the young Queen the moment she spoke of his name, where he could cheekily admit that he liked the way she said it. "Which are the ones you truly cannot forget?"

Henrik looked to the side, in forms of him choosing which one. Elsa noted the way he bit his lip, during his thoughtful thinking. "Corona," he said, turning back to the Queen. "The Lantern festival is truly unforgettable. And I very much loved its purpose." He said, as the young woman listened intently. Noticing this, he continued his tale. "It was about a young princess that was taken away from the King and Queen when she was just a baby." Elsa nodded, "But 18 years later, she came home."

"Truthfully, I know the tale of Princess Rapunzel, because she is a cousin of ours." Henrik looked down to hide his embarrassed, facial expression. He was thankful that he was tan, for the blush wasn't that visible. "I'm sorry if you were embarrassed."

"No," he lets out a nervy chuckle. "I should have known her majesty was already aware of the tale. My apologies for wasting breathe…"

Elsa giggled, causing the man to glance at her. "What happened to the confident man in the woods? The one that saved my life?" she asked, a little amused.

Henrik stared at her for a moment, before a smile crept up his face. "My apologies, but I'm afraid that I am only confident when it comes to battles."

"Where did you train?"

"In a lot of places, your majesty…"

"Limited answers can cause assumptions that you hide something immense." She pointed out in confidence.

"My only reason is that I avoid complications." He said, politely. "I avoid being at the center of attraction." Elsa understood for she too didn't want much attention on her, but being the Queen it was required that she would have all eyes on her, and ears for them to all listen to her. "But, to make up for not properly giving her majesty a suitable answer earlier, I did visit one place in the Himalayas." He started, as he turned back to admire the garden. "It was truly beautiful to see when I entered a place, it was inside a cave, but curiosity got the best of me." He turned back to the young Queen who was very much listening to every world he was saying. "I entered the cave and felt a different sensation from the snowy parts outside, and when I got to the end, I saw an incredibly amazing place. It was like heaven on earth beautiful." He smiled as he remembered the vastness of the land. "Spring water, grassy hills, and cool tides of the waterfalls; it seemed like an impossible place to be in existence in our world, but there it was. I did not want to leave, but if it is inhabited I fear that it would have been spoiled. So I left a few days later."

"You have an amazing appreciation when it comes to beauty, Henrik." Elsa complemented.

"Thank you, your majesty." He lightly bowed his head.

Henrik and Elsa stared at each other for a moment, before Elsa broke contact and turned to the garden. "Aside from being a blacksmith, would you consider another type of career?" she suddenly asked.

Henrik frowned in confusion. "I do not understand."

Elsa turned back to him with a soft look. "I'm asking if you would consider working as an Arendelle Guard, because you have impeccable sets of skills and we need that kind here." Henrik straightened his posture.

"My apologies, your highness, but being a blacksmith is what I am happy to do. Of course protection is an essential task, but I may not be the man for that said task."

"I can persuade you, you know." Henrik couldn't help but chuckle.

"That you can, your majesty," he said with a soft smile that he gave her. "But do you believe that we don't work every day if we love our job?"

Elsa nodded at his point. "Yes, I do believe that." Elsa was about to say something else, when a particular snowman chose to come back behind them, causing the man beside her to jump in surprise from the unusual being.

"Hi Elsa!" the snowman greeted, as he turned to the man next to her, "Who's this? A new friend?" he asked, as the man had his eyes wide opened in unbelief of the creature in front of them. "Ooh, I love new friends! Do you like hugs? Because I love hugs! I could hug everyone in one day! Then do it again the next day! Do yah? My name's Olaf! What's yours?"

Henrik was just staring at the snowman, as he slowly bent down trying to figure out how he was alive and talking, and from the weather, he wasn't melting. But Henrik found a small cloud that gives out little snowflakes that cools him up. Elsa was amused at Henrik's amazed and yet confused expressions.

"I've heard rumors of a little snowman, but I thought it was because of your powers, your majesty." He said as he slowly stood up, while still staring at the little snowman.

"Ooh! I love snow! But you know what I mostly love? Summer!" he cheered. "I love summer so much, that I want it to be summer every year!" he said, before cheerfully skipping away towards the garden.

Henrik followed the snowman by sight, still in awe of the creature. "I created him a few months ago." He turned to Elsa, who was watching the snowman as well. "The night of my coronation…"

"You were happy…" he said, making the young Queen turn to him, puzzled on how he figured it out.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Well, from how the little guy is, it seems that you were perfectly happy when you created him."

"Yes I was," she said, "But…" she looked down, recalling the incident.

"Your majesty doesn't have to recall anything if it pains you." Elsa turned to the man, who was giving a warm look. "I heard the story, your majesty need not to worry."

Elsa was completely astonished at the man's attitude, as a well-mannered, sensitive, and thoughtful approach towards them. She couldn't consider that a man, beside her subjects, would show her this type of kindness, here he was, right in front of her. He finally captured her ultimate curiosity, and that was something anyone rarely caught. Henrik was a man that is bold in his words, but still remained a complete mystery a lot of people.

"Thank you, Henrik." She said with a genuine smile as he returned a soft one.

"You are very welcome, you majesty." He bowed lightly. He stared at her for a few moments, taking in her ravishing beauty, before turning back to the garden. "Your highness, would it be bold if I ask if I can take my leave?"

"Why?" she unconsciously asked, so when she noticed her gallant question, she added words. "Why so sudden?"

"I would not want to burden her majesty with my presence. And I have already granted thy request of dining with her majesty's family, where I am ceaselessly grateful for the hospitality and the banquet."

"Of course," she nodded. "I will have Kai escort you out to the gates." She said, giving one last smile.

"Thank you, your majesty." He bowed lightly. "I will take my leave now." He said, before following Kai, their butler, back inside.

Anna noticed Henrik leaving and went to Elsa the moment the man was gone. "Elsa, what happened?" she asked.

"He asked to leave." She said to her little sister. "I could not keep him from going back to his home."

"But how was he?" she asked.

"Mannerly," she said, making the young princess give her a look that says that she has to spill everything to her. Elsa sighed. "He was…"

"Attractive, I know, you can say it. I saw it too." Elsa couldn't help but smile. "He was very handsome."

"Yes he is, and his appreciation is very striking. I admired that about him." Elsa accidentally used a bold word. "I mean I appreciate—"

"No need, Elsa, I understand." Anna gave her a smirk. "He might like you as well."

"I doubt that, Anna."

The moment Henrik returned to the inn, he flopped down on the bed, unbuttoning the vest, and breathing out, while staring at the ceiling. He could not take the young Queen off of his mind. He could boldly admit that from his years of travelling the world, Elsa was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. He unconsciously smiled as he remembered her voice, her scent, and the aura she was giving out; it was nothing but respectable and exquisiteness.


	4. Chapter 4: The Test

As dawn cracks for a new day, Henrik had a routine. He would wake up before sunrise, wash up, go to the shed, warm up the furnace, sharpen the nails, the axes, the swages, and the chisel, and then after, he would eat breakfast. It became his everyday thing, and he was satisfied with it. But every now and then, he would become restless. To end his restlessness, he would go to the back and use his swords to practice on and he would sometimes use hay for a target. He didn't want to become rusted like the last time, so he continued his training at the back and sometimes in the forest on his day offs.

Unknown to him, Russel was always watching him. The older man was completely amazed while watching the younger man has his way with his swords. Russel could admit that he was beyond curious on whom the man really was, but from his personality and kind-hearted manner, Russel knew that even from the scars on Henrik's body and his way with different types of weaponry, he knows that the young man was not wicked in any way.

One day, Ford came by the shed, and asked for Henrik from Russel. The man went to the back and called Henrik as he was cutting lumber. Henrik went inside and saw Ford with his sword and armor. The man greeted the captain, as Russel went to the back to continue the lumber.

"Captain Ford," he said, as he gestured for him to come inside the shed. It had an open space at the side, where the customers could see the products and the way it would be made or repaired.

"Good morning, Henrik." He greeted casually. "Call me Ford. I would like to be friends with a skillful man such as yourself."

"I'd be honored." Henrik leaned at the table. "How can I be of service?"

"I would like my sword sharpened and it seems that my armor was chipped somehow in training." He said as he showed Henrik.

"Rough training," he commented as he analyzed the scratch on the armor. "I'd have this fix before lunch, sounds good?"

"Yes, I actually assumed that I would have it in the afternoon." Henrik chuckled as he prepared the tools. "Mind if I stick around and have a conversation?"

"You can take a seat there, away from the furnace for safety." He said, before putting his apron on.

As Henrik worked, Ford couldn't help but notice the scar on the back of Henrik's neck, when he walked around the table and as he works on the sword on the anvil with his hammer. "Pardon my curiosity, but where did you get that kind of scar behind your neck?"

Henrik looked up to him and decided on whether or not he would tell the man, but Henrik figured that Ford would be able to understand. "Battle scars," he simply said, before striking his hammer.

"Which battle?"

Henrik hammered the sword causing a spark. "For survival," he struck again, as he remembered a few of the battles he was in from the years he was travelling. "In my first years of travels, I washed up on the lands in war. Even if I did not mean to, they made me choose a side to fight for." He struck again. "But since in my belief, war is not the answer, it would go unnoticed, for they only have one thing in mind." He turned the sword around and struck its other side. "And then from the next few years after that, bandits and robbers would always seek the opportunity to rob you when you are alone on the road." He struck a last blow. "So what am I to do, but fight for my own safety, would I not?" he looked up to Ford, who was listening intently on his tale. "Would they have me wrong if I did not know how to fight?" Ford nodded in understanding. "My father trained me to fight for something." Henrik straightened up himself. "And that is to fight for your home." He continued to fix the sword before dipping it in water, causing steam to erupt.

"With a cause like that, you are made to be a soldier." Ford remarked, as Henrik faced him. "Would you like to be part of Arendelle's Guards?"

Henrik lets out an amused breath as he had heard that request before. "The Queen herself offered me that choice a fortnight ago, but I refused."

"Why?"

"Because even if I do admit that serving and protecting this wonderful land has it's significant in me, I love what I'm doing right now. I am not one to be joyous with attention, because I would not know how to handle it." He gently placed the sword on the table and grabbed the armor. He placed it on the anvil and got his chisel and hammer out.

"But if you change your mind, you can come to the castle and look for me. I would still welcome you for the job you over-qualify to." Henrik couldn't help but chuckle a bit before pounding the armor.

Little did they know Russel overheard the conversation and he was equally disappointed with Henrik's decision; he knew that Henrik could do Arendelle good from his widespread knowledge in combat. When Ford left that noon, Henrik came back outside, to see that Russel already finished cutting the lumber, so Henrik decided that since they don't have much work that they, he would just continue his training.

He spent the whole afternoon training with his swords, making up new moves and techniques for a swift footwork in the field. Russel, after finishing his chores that day, came to the back and watched for a moment on how Henrik was noticeably comfortable in how he was in his movement. Henrik had his last whip and turned around to finally see Russel watching him. He stood straight up, and sheathed his swords on his back.

Russel walked out on the field and took a seat to rest on one of the large trunk that has not been cut yet to lumber. "It's a waste, you see." He said.

"What is?" Henrik removed the straps of the sword from his back, and walked over to Russel.

"You, laddie," he said, confusing the young man, as he sat down at the other end of the trunk. Russel faced him with a serious look. "Henrik, I have watched you with your swords, and it has proven something. You are not only good at crafting, but you are also good in using what you have created. You are an impeccable Blacksmith, I can boldly admit to that, but what I can honestly declare is that you are one hell of a fighter as well. I may not have seen you in combat, but I see potential that you are what Arendelle needs to strengthen their security."

"I think that's been brashly proclaimed, Russel. I can fight, yes, I can admit to that, but I am not enough." He said, "I have not seen Arendelle in battle, and god forbid, I hope I never have to. But from being a lowly Blacksmith to an Arendelle soldier, I think that would be impossible."

"It is not, young lad. Being a Blacksmith and becoming King; that is impossible. Your self-confidence is undoubtedly low, Henrik." Russel sighed. "You mentioned that your father trained you, my apologies, but I overheard you earlier." Henrik gave a nod, accepting the apology. "So, wouldn't that training be a waste, even from the years that you've been training would go to waste." He stated, as Henrik was slowly getting the point of his speech. "You say that you fight for your home. Well, isn't Arendelle your home now?"

Henrik sat in silence as he took in the fact that Russel pointed out to him. The older gentleman was right. Henrik does fight for his home. And his years of training would go to waste if he would just stay as a blacksmith. He could still forge and repair, but at the point of his own weapons from the battle he's been in. The man did want to protect. He did want to serve. And he made it to the point where he can help make Arendelle safe when he gets Danko to live there. It would be a relief to him knowing that Danko would be safe with him.

The next morning, Henrik came over to the castle in confidence that he was definitely going to take the job that was offered to him twice. Henrik was just about to enter the gates, when Ford saw him and was immediately in joy in seeing the man.

"Henrik!" he called out as he walked over to the man, one soldier was also on tow.

"Ford," he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Would I be overly anxious if I had to guess on why you have come?" Ford knew why.

"I'd be reassuring you that what you may have guessed is already precise."

Ford patted his back with a solid pound, and a bark of laughter. "I knew it! I am happy to have you on board, Henrik."

"Wait, you're not even going to see if I qualify through a test, maybe?" Ford gave him a look.

"What are you talking about? The Queen requested that you join, do we need to test you?" Ford asked in rhetoric, before leading Henrik to his office. "This is Ram Pines, by the way, he is my second-in-command." He introduced the other man, as he was walking away from the two.

"Nice to meet you," Ram gave a smile and a polite wave as he walked away.

They arrived at a small cabin beside the training grounds for the soldiers and guards; it was Ford's office. He sat behind the desk, and offered the seat in front of Henrik, which he took. "Now, do you really accept the job?"

"Yes, that is why I'm here." He pointed out.

"Alright, that is wonderful. Now, the job I'll be giving you is fairly different from the rest." Henrik furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "It means that yes you are part of the guards, but with a different post."

"And that is?"

"Being the Queen's personal bodyguard…" Henrik went wide eyed at the news. "Because Queen Elsa needs to be protected at all cost, we all know that, but being surrounded by guards everywhere she goes is kind of a bit over the top. So she requested lesser number of guards, but we fear that it may not be enough, so we wanted to exceed the limited skills from our soldiers, but it would take years to reach what you have now." Henrik lightened his expression.

"I say, this is not the first time people overly estimated my abilities." He said, in worry. "Ford, I do not think that I am that qualified to be the only bodyguard for the Queen."

Ford sighed and leaned back on his chair. He stared at his desk for a moment before having an idea in his head. A smile crept up his face and leaned forwards once more, and looked straight at Henrik. "I have an idea."

"Clearly, from the look you just made…"

"You said that you expected that you would have to be tested, am I right?"

"Yes…" Henrik answered, as he was getting worried at Ford's notion.

"Then you'll be tested," he said, standing up from his chair. "You will battle my soldiers, the top soldiers in my care, and if you defeat them, or be left standing at the end of the battle, you qualify for the job." Henrik went wide eyed. "What do you say?" Henrik opened his mouth to speak, but Ford assumed that he was up for it. "Splendid! We'll give you the weapons and armor, but it's best to use practice swords to avoid fatality." Ford said as he went straight out the cabin, leaving Henrik, speechless at the sudden turn of events.

Henrik took a moment before going outside. He saw Ford talking to the soldiers and some of his in commands. At some point they kept taking glance at Henrik, some with a dirty look. After Ford finished talking to them, one of the soldiers gave him armor and a wooden swords, as they dispersed. Ford walked back to Henrik and handed him the equipment.

"What's going on?"

"I talked to some of my soldiers and asked for volunteers on who wants to join in."

"How many?" he asked, a bit concerned.

"Twenty-one, but I think some of them might join in later." Henrik's mouth opened in unbelief. "Suit up." He said before walking back to the field. Henrik sighed and proceeded to put the armor on.

The word of Henrik's test finally reached Elsa, who was in her study, reading over her trade across the lands. But once she heard of the news, she immediately went to the balcony overlooking the training grounds. Anna and Kristoff arrived there as well, when the news reached to them. Elsa was worried for the man, but knew that he can handle himself pretty well, but still she knew that this test was different from the ones given to her regular soldiers. This was the test to prove if Henrik was qualified to be the official bodyguard, the only bodyguard, of Queen Elsa.

They watched as Ford led Henrik at the middle of the training ground, as two dozen soldiers were surrounding him. "Is he going to fight them all?" Anna asked, as they watched the soldiers prepare and Henrik was alone in the middle.

"I think so." Kristoff guessed, from how Henrik was turning to the soldiers. Elsa remembered the Henrik hated to be in the center of attention. She could only imagine the discomfort the man is feeling at that moment.

On the ground, Henrik was feeling nothing but discomfort. But he didn't want to show it to anyone, especially the soldiers. He figured that it was better for him to win in front of them, than lose in front of everyone. He only has one wooden sword and his armor, which he finds a little uncomfortable, compared to the armors he personally makes. He noted that if he qualifies, he would request for more comfortable attire. Ford gestured a question if he was ready. So, Henrik took a deep breath before nodding, and Ford's second-in-command blew the horn.

Henrik thought that it was to be a battle on one at a time, but numerous soldiers attacked him so he immediately changed strategies. He was all around the men attacking him from all sides. He was swift, precise, and he made sure that every move he made count. The other soldiers, the ones not fighting him, were amazed at his footwork, his techniques, and the way his attacks were both offense and defense. He made every move count.

By the next few minutes, he already had half of them down, and from his exterior look, he doesn't look exhausted, but that was how he wants them to see it. He never wants to show weakness, especially to the enemy. Elsa was gripping the ledge as she watched the man fight with all his might, from the dozen of soldiers that were coming right at him. They were all amazed on how he was able to hold up his ground without falling. Elsa watched as Henrik was taking multiple hits to his body, but the man was relentless in his actions. Every blow he gives and every punch he springs a soldier goes down, he makes sure that his actions weren't a waste.

Henrik grabbed a second sword from one of the soldiers he sent down, and became even more agile in his movements and blows, sending multiple more soldiers down by the next minute. In less than the time they expected, Henrik had all the soldiers down, but exhaustion became visible from his point.

He thought it was over, until Ford took out his wooden sword and slowly walked over to him. He and Henrik stared at each other for a moment, where Ford was trying to look for Henrik's weak spot, but all throughout the battle, he wasn't showing anything. So Ford considered it to be a little complicated than he expected it to be for Henrik.

Henrik took deep breaths and waited as Ford charged at him. He stood his ground as the man was running towards him. Henrik ran to him as well, but slid down at Ford's first swing. Henrik stood up turning around and sending a kick on Ford's back, causing the man to tumble down. Henrik waited as Ford stood up and charged at him again, Henrik waited until Ford gave his second strike. The two of them clashed swords, giving each other every power they have, but for Henrik's case, what he has left.

Ford's second-in-command joined in, but Henrik noticed it from the way Ford's eyes averted for a split second, so Henrik used his second sword to block Ram's strike. Ram was ultimately shocked as everyone else on how Henrik managed to know that he was going to attack. But he didn't have time to react when Henrik used Ford's knee to send a kick at Ram, sending him down. Henrik turned to Ford and managed to take his sword away, as it flies off of his hand.

Henrik caught his breath before tossing his second sword on Henrik's way, and the man caught it. Ford was confused at Henrik's action. But the man explained. "I don't fight an unarmed man." he simply said.

Ford gave a smirk before attacking once more. Henrik giving the strongest strike he can, struck Ford's sword so strong that both of their swords broke in half, in seeing the opportunity, Henrik sent a strong kick at Ford, causing him to fall down to the ground. Henrik then looked around and saw the soldiers around him, some were being aided, and some were still down but evidently alive. He turned back to Ford who was having a hard time getting up, so he walked over to him. Henrik held out a hand, and when Ford saw it, he gave an appreciated smile, before grabbing it. Henrik pulled him up gently.

"You, sir, are underestimating yourself too much." Ford remarked, as he was holding on to his stomach. Henrik just chuckled a bit, before they walked to the others. Henrik looked up and finally saw Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff, watching them. Elsa gave a smile before going back inside.

There were nurses aiding the minor wounds of the soldiers. They were beaten, but the amazement didn't leave them, as Henrik walked over to them. Henrik didn't know what to say to them, but he was truly sorry that he hurt them all. He was about to speak, when one of them started to slowly clap, until everyone joined in and cheered for the man. Ford was also clapping, and the nurses who also witnessed the battle. Henrik couldn't help but be happy at their reactions to him. Then suddenly, everyone straightened their posture, so when Henrik turned around, he saw Elsa walking towards them. He immediately straightened his posture as well.

Elsa stopped in front of him and gave a light smile. "When do you want to start?"


End file.
